At Snowy Day
by Gagal Move-On
Summary: Pada suatu hari bersalju, kediaman Dojima kedatangan seorang tamu.


**A Persona 4 Fanfiction**

**At Snowy Day**

**Persona 4 by Atlus**

-tidak ada keuntungan materiil yang didapat dari penulisan fanfiksi ini-

**Canon: musim dingin, beberapa bulan setelah kepindahan Souji Seta**

**warning for some typo(s)**

* * *

><p>Pada sambungan telepon itu Nanako menyampaikan ada wanita cantik yang berdiri di depan kediaman mereka sedari pagi (kira-kira itu berarti lebih dari dua jam yang lalu, mengingat sekarang sudah hampir waktu makan siang).<p>

Maksud hati gadis kecil itu hanya ingin menanyakan pada ayahnya apa yang harus ia lakukan—sekedar menyapa wanita itu atau bahkan menawarinya untuk minum secangkir coklat panas bersama; karena sungguh, cuaca amat dingin di luar kendati salju sudah tidak turun lagi—namun Ryotaro Dojima malah menanggapi hal itu dengan artian yang berbeda.

Dengan segera ia menutup telepon dari anaknya setelah sebelumnya ia memerintahkan Nanako untuk tidak berbuat apa pun, bahkan untuk sekadar mengintip bahwa wanita itu masih berada di sana atau tidak.

Dojima merasa sangat khawatir.

Sebut rasa khawatirnya berlebihan, tapi semua ini takkan terjadi jika peristiwa _itu_ tidak pernah terjadi.

Dia bergegas mengemasi berkas-berkas yang berserakan di atas meja kerjanya, kemudian memberitahukan pada asisten sementaranya sekarang—Naoto Shirogane, yang beberapa bulan lalu diangkat sebagai pegawai magang di kantornya—ia akan pulang lebih awal.

Naoto menawarkan bantuan agar ia saja yang melihat keadaan Nanako, tetapi Dojima menolaknya. _Tidak lagi_ pikirnya, tidak akan lagi ia menyerahkan urusan tentang anaknya pada orang lain. Menanggapi itu sang perempuan bertopi biru hanya tersenyum tipis, atasannya telah banyak berubah beberapa bulan ini.

Dan Dojima sungguh menyesal tak bisa menggunakan mobilnya pagi ini—salju turun lumayan lebat pagi ini hingga menutup jalanan—terpaksa ia menggunakan kedua kakinya untuk berlari menuju rumahnya.

.

Wanita itu masih di sana.

Ciri-cirinya sangat sesuai dengan yang disebutkan anaknya tadi melalui telepon. Rambut ikal pirang, mantel biru gelap dan dalam dekapan tangan telanjang tanpa sarungtangannya terdapat buku bersampul coklat. Wanita itu menatap pintu rumahnya dengan pandangan kosong.

Dojima berpura-pura untuk tidak tahu tentang keberadaan wanita itu—dengan tenang ia masuk ke rumah dan Nanako menyambutnya dengan senang.

Detektif itu menyibakkan tirai jendela kamarnya yang menghadap langsung ke luar rumah. Wanita itu masih di sana, berdiri, _bahkan_ tak bergerak sedikit pun.

Pria itu menghembuskan napas resah.

"_Dad_, tidakkah kita menawari tante cantik itu masuk? Kurasa ia mencari _Dad_..."

Nanako meraih kemejanya dan berkata lirih padanya yang masih memperhatikan wanita itu penuh selidik.

Dojima memberi isyarat pada Nanako bahwa ia benar-benar tidak mengetahui dari mana wanita asing—sepertinya dia benar-benar bukan orang Jepang melihat dari rambut pirang alaminya—itu berasal.

Sampai akhirnya butir-butir salju turun dengan perlahan terlihat jelas dari jendela tempat mereka mengintip.

Sedangkan wanita itu, yah, dia tetap tak bergerak se-inci pun dari tempatnya.

Anak perempuan itu meninggalkan ayahnya sendirian di sana dengan sedikit kesal. Ia menghentakkan kaki mungilnya ke lantai rumahnya dan membuka pintu depan.

Ayahnya berusaha mengejar namun gadis kecil itu sudah lebih dulu menyapa sang wanita cantik.

Beberapa detik kemudian ia berhasil menarik wanita itu untuk masuk ke halaman rumahnya.

Dojima berdiri di depan pintu. Pandangan matanya bertemu dengan pandangan milik wanita itu. Detektif itu dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangannya, matanya menangkap buku-buku jari pucat sang wanita pirang—jelas bahwa ia kedinginan karena berdiri cukup lama di sana.

Wanita itu membungkuk sopan padanya.

"Saya, Margaret," bibir tipisnya bergetar sedikit sebelum terbuka dan mengeluarkan asap seiring kalimat yang ia ucapkan, "saya teman keponakan Anda, Souji Seta."

Ia membuka salah satu halaman dari buku sampul coklatnya—bahkan sepertinya hanya halaman itu yang berisi sesuatu, selebihnya kosong-melompong—dan memperlihatkan fotonya berdua dengan Souji. Entah kapan ia mendapatkannya tapi yang pasti foto itu memang terlihat nyata.

Pria berusia empat puluh-an itu tak kuasa lagi membohongi rasa ibanya. Terlebih ketika bibir tipis itu tak bisa menyembunyikan dingin yang dirasakan pemiliknya. Ia mempersilakan perempuan itu masuk ke dalam rumahnya. _Hanya_ _untuk_ _sementara_ pikirnya.

.

Terdengar senandung dari bibir Nanako saat gadis kecil itu membuat tiga cangkir coklat panas untuk dirinya, ayahnya dan tamunya yang cantik.

Sedangkan Dojima dan Margaret duduk bersebrangan di ruang keluarga. Margaret hanya duduk tenang di sana—mengerti bahwa dirinya tengah dicurigai oleh sang Detektif.

"Jadi ... apa yang membawamu ke mari?"

Dojima menanyakan hal yang sedari tadi mengganggu benaknya. Margaret hanya tersenyum tipis sebelum menjawabnya.

"Saya ingin bertemu dengan Souji Seta."

Dojima mengerenyitkan dahinya ketika mendengar alasan itu, "dia tidak di sini lagi, kau tahu?"

Margaret mengangguk, "ya, saya tahu. Oleh karena itu saya hanya berdiri di depan rumah Anda."

Wanita aneh. Itulah kesan kedua Dojima untuk wanita yang duduk disebrangnya kini. Setelah kesan pertamanya, _cantik_.

Kemudian Nanako datang dengan senyuman dan tiga cangkir coklat panasnya memecah hawa aneh di antara dua orang dewasa itu.

Pikiran sang Detektif berkecamuk. Bagaimana cara keponakannya yang tak banyak bicara itu bisa berhubungan dengan wanita ini? Mengesampingkan sebuah pikiran anehnya yang lain; bagaimana jika wanita ini ternyata adalah salah satu teman kencan anak rambut mangkuk itu.

"Tante, kenapa Tante baru datang sekarang? Aku tak melihat Tante di stasiun Inaba untuk mengantar _BigBro_. Apa Tante berasal dari luar Inaba?"

Nanako menumpahkan rasa penasarannya pada Margaret ketika wanita itu sedang menggenggam cangkir coklat untuk memanaskan diri.

"Saya punya alasan untuk itu," ucapnya sambil menatap mata Nanako lembut. "sebenarnya hari ini atasan saya baru pertama kali memberikan saya libur untuk beberapa tahun yang saya habiskan bekerja padanya,"

Margaret memutar-mutar cangkir itu di kedua telapak tangannya sebelum melanjutkan, "sejujurnya saya tidak tahu harus menggunakan hari libur ini untuk apa dan yang terlintas di pikiran saya hanya menemui Seta, namun saya tak tahu alamat barunya."

"Karena itu kau berdiri selama itu di sana?"

Sang detektif Inaba menginterupsi penjelasan wanita itu, terlihat jelas bahwa ia tak bisa menerima begitu saja penjelasan dari Margaret.

Margaret mengangguk, "terima kasih untuk mempersilakan saya menghangatkan diri di sini." Ia menundukkan kepalanya—menunjukkan rasa terima kasih.

"Tidak masalah!" Nanako tersenyum padanya sebelum gadis kecil itu mulai menyesap coklat panasnya.

Wanita pirang itu membalas senyum Nanako dan juga menyesap pelan coklat panas miliknya sebelum ia mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang membuat seorang Ryotaro Dojima semakin penasaran dengan segala hal tentangnya.

"Boleh saya tahu apa nama dari cairan manis ini?"

.

.

.

**.End.**

.

* * *

><p>Ditulis untuk Nanas. Terima kasih atas ide(gila)nya.<p>

.

Halo, saya G-mo! Untuk beberapa hari ke depan saya akan mem-publish beberapa fanfiksi pendek dengan pairing minor sesuai dengan jawaban teman-teman di twitter.

Terima kasih banyak sudah membaca sampai sini!

.

Januari 2014

G-mo

* * *

><p><strong>Omake!<strong>

.

Dua orang—ayah dan anak—itu memperhatikan dari jendela kamar yang menghadap ke luar ketika wanita cantik yang bertamu ke rumah mereka tadi meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Dojima.

Mata Nanako dengan jelas menunjukkan kekaguman akan sosok yang menghabiskan sore kali ini dengan ia dan ayahnya.

"_Dad_, tante Margaret itu sungguh cantik!"

Ayahnya—yang tak bisa memungkiri hal itu; tentu saja karena ia pria normal—mengangguk setuju pada pernyataan anaknya.

"Aku harap dia bisa lebih sering ke sini..."

Dojima mengangguk setuju dengan anaknya sekali lagi dengan mantap—

—_di dalam hati_.


End file.
